Lo nunca visto
by Cucuxumusu
Summary: Kidd por fin tiene la financiación necesaria para iniciar las excavaciones en Egipto con su amigo Killer en busca de las famosas momias del pais. Sin embargo, la cosa se complicara cuando desentierre más bien una maldición que un antiguo tesoro egipcio. (Law x Kidd) Three-shot. Alternative Universe.
1. Ya se decidirá

Buenooo he acabado por fin los exámenes y aunque se que debiera actualizar otros fics que tengo por ahí pendientes, os dejo este que solo tiene tres capitulillos de nada. Espero que os guste guapos. Como siempre los personajes no me perteneces, son de Oda-sama y su impresionante imaginación.

* * *

El chico pelirrojo volvió a golpear la pared con los nudillos suave pero firmemente, y después volvió a escuchar con atención el eco que el golpe emitía.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando un sonido hueco retumbo por el pasillo.

Definitivamente al otro lado de aquella pared había un _gran_ agujero. O algo mucho mejor. Lo que habían estado buscando durante meses.

—Es aquí—informó a su compañero que detrás de él sujetaba una rudimentaria linterna para iluminar el camino dentro de aquellas laberínticas paredes.

Llevaban meses escavando en aquel árido lugar de Egipto en busca de una de sus famosas tumbas. Cuando por fin consiguieron la financiación para comenzar aquel proyecto, tanto él como su extravagante compañero de facultad, comenzaron a montar la fiesta de su vida como adolescentes tras un periodo de exámenes. Y es que Egipto era el sueño de cualquier arqueólogo, y su primer proyecto después de conseguir el doctorado era justamente aquel desértico país. No se lo podían ni creer. Rápidamente reunieron sus cosas y volaron al caos del aeropuerto del Cairo dispuestos a empezar de inmediato. Las excavaciones no tardaron tampoco mucho en comenzar y rápidamente con ayuda de los nativos de la zona, establecieron su base en el lugar que habían estudiado en sus trabajos de carrera y en el que suponían que podría ocultarse la tumba de uno de los antiguos faraones.

Sin embargo la ilusión y emoción del principio se había evaporado según los meses pasaban y de la tierra no salían más que arena y…tierra. Tanto el cómo su colega Killer comenzaron a desesperarse ante la falta de resultados, después de todo, si no encontraban nada, aquello supondrían una perdida impresionante de tiempo y del valioso dinero de su universidad. Sería el fracaso y la ruina para ellos como arqueólogos. Gracias a dios, cuando estaban a punto de rendirse y volver a América apareció por fin lo que buscaban.

La tumba enterrada bajo tierra estaba totalmente cubierta de arena y, después de encontrarla, habían tenido que retirar la tierra que la cubría con cuidado para que la estructura de la tumba bajo ella no se viniese abajo por el cambio de presión. Después, habían tenido que retirar la piedra que la había sellado en su momento y había tocado la divertida y emocionante tarea de recorrerla y trazar un plano rudimentario de su longitud.

Parecía que no había sido expoliada por saqueadores de tumbas ni había sufrido ningún tipo de alteración con los años, lo que suponía que, con suerte, aquella tumba sería uno de los mayores descubrimientos en Egiptología en varios años. Los jeroglíficos brillaban en las paredes como si hubiesen sido pintados la tarde anterior y tanto Killer como él pasaron horas descifrando sus inscripciones estúpidamente emocionados, aunque también intentando sobrevivir y desactivar a las trampas que, a pesar de tantos años, seguían teniendo tanta precisión como nunca.

Pero seguían sin encontrar la maldita tumba principal y los tesoros que escondía.

Hasta ahora.

—Si es aquí tendremos que volar la pared si quieres llegar al otro lado—respondió Killer sentando contra la pared a su espalda observando cada cosa que hacia el pelirrojo—pero creo que antes deberíamos esperar y analizar los jeroglíficos para ver si realmente es aquí—añadió.

El pelirrojo rodo entonces los ojos al escucharle y el rubio frunció el ceño ante sus gesto.

—Kidd sabes que esto tiene un procedimiento—le recordó el chico recostado contra la pared.

Y el pelirrojo volvió a rodar los ojos y esta vez lo acompaño de un exagerado resoplido.

—Estoy cansado de esperar Killer, llevamos casi un año buscando esto y no pienso esperar más—respondió como un niño pequeño revelándose ante lo que le ordenan sus padres.

El rubio en cambio le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido en una muda advertencia. El pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada con un deje divertido en sus ojos. Killer conocía esa mirada como conocía a aquel hombre. Y sabía que no había forma humana de llevarle la contraria, es más, como siguiese insistiendo, acabaría siendo él el que tirase abajo la pared por instrucciones de Kidd.

—No pienso ayudarte en nada—se rindió al final apartando la mirada de la ambarina del otro totalmente derrotado.

El pelirrojo sonrió feliz ante su victoria mientras cogía el martillo de entre los utensilios a su alrededor y se levantaba de su posición arrodillada para encarar la pared. Killer giró la cabeza para no mirar aquello. Si no lo veía cabía la probabilidad de que el juzgado no pudiese acusarle.

—Vamos a allá—

El golpe retumbó por el largo y oscuro pasillo y el techo tembló violentamente haciendo que el polvo entre las juntas cállese sobre ellos como una lluvia cegadora. Killer tosió mientras la luz de la lámpara parpadeaba y chisporroteaba intentando seguir ardiendo.

Las sombras revolotearon con el segundo golpe haciendo que las figuras dibujadas en las paredes a su alrededor se moviesen cobrando vida. El rubio contuvo la respiración mientras sentía los pelos de sus brazos erizarse.

Casi parecía que estaban abriendo las puertas del infierno y con cada golpe del martillo del pelirrojo contra la decorada pared, desatasen una nueva maldición.

—Kidd—le llamó ligeramente inquietado por aquella extraña sensación.

Pero finalmente con un último golpe, el sonido de algo rompiéndose sonó enfrente suyo y escuchó al pelirrojo soltar una risa satisfecha.

—Dame la luz Killer—

El rubio se movió para coger la pequeña llama temblando a su lado con un viento invisible, pero el pelirrojo impaciente ya la había tomado entre sus manos y apuntaba con ella hacia la cavidad recientemente abierta.

Killer se levantó del suelo, con la curiosidad superando a la inquietud que seguía atemorizándole, para ver lo que había encontrado el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué ves?—preguntó al otro mientras se acercaba.

Pero el otro solo fruncía el ceño mientras movía el artefacto de un lado a otro intentando vislumbrar algo.

—Todavía nada, creo que debería agrandarlo un poco más—dijo levantando el martillo un poco más dispuesto a seguir machacando la obra de arte que era aquella pared.

Otro golpe resonó en el lugar.

Y de repente el pelirrojo ya no estaba a su lado y solo una nube de polvo le rodeaba.

Killer parpadeó confuso mientras volvía a sumirse lentamente en la absoluta oscuridad y silencio de aquella tumba, y escuchaba algo cayendo hacia abajo hasta chocar con algo.

— ¿Kidd?—preguntó asustado.

Pero el eco de su propia voz y la ancestral calma de aquellas paredes fueron sus únicas respuestas.

.

.

.

Cuando Kidd despertó después del golpe, se encontró rodeado de la más pura oscuridad y con un dolor palpitante en la sien que no le dejaba pensar del todo bien. Jadeó aturdido mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba la luz, y su voz retumbó a su alrededor en una amplia sala.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Como pudo se sentó sobre el frio suelo de piedra en el que estaba tumbado y, aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas, tanteó a su alrededor en busca de la lámpara que según recordaba debía haber caído con él.

Desgraciadamente solo piedras y polvo le rodeaban en aquella agobiante oscuridad.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿y Killer? Mientras el miedo comenzaba a surgir en su interior a cada minuto que pasaba, su mano por fin dio con algo metálico. Aferrándolo fuertemente con dedos helados de frio, lo apretó contra su pecho mientras su otra mano volaba a su bolsillo en busca de algo que pudriese prender de nuevo la maldita llama encerrada en su interior.

El miedo le atenazaba cada vez más. Odiaba los lugares oscuros y en aquella oscuridad además parecía haber algo oculto, algo escondió y al acecho esperándole desde hacía mil años. Aquello era una tumba después de todo, las trampas y artimañas de los arquitectos para que no la espoliasen solían ser muy creativas ¿Arañas? ¿Serpientes? Su mano tembló mientras aferraba la caja de rudimentarias cerillas en su maldito bolsillo. Odiaba las arañas, juraba que como estuviese rodeado de arañas entraría en pánico y arrasaría con todo importándole una mierda la excavación. Por dios, si estaba rodado de arañas nunca volvería a escavar y sería el resto de su vida uno de aquellos arqueólogos que se pasaban la vida entre libros como personas sensatas y normales. Juraba que nunca volvería a irse de aventuras.

Una chispa anaranjada brillo unos segundos frente a sus ojos cuando intentó prender las cerilla. Antes de apagarse de nuevo.

La madre que la pario.

Por dios, no, tenía que funcionar, o empezaría a chillar como una adolescente asustada hasta que le sacasen de ahí, tenía que funcionar y….

Una serena llama prendió frente a sus ojos entre sus dedos temblorosos. El chico no pudo contener el suspiro de alivio que escapó de su boca al verla. Con prisa pero con delicadeza llevo la cerilla a la vela dentro de la lámpara antes de que se extinguiese de nuevo y volviese a sumirle en la horrible oscuridad.

Cuando todo estuvo en su sitio y la llama brillaba ahora con fuerza, alzó la rudimentaria lámpara y miró a su alrededor.

Ni cobras venenosas, ni arañas ni trampas estúpidas gracias a dios. No, lo que vio le dejo con la boca abierta pero por otra cosa muy distinta.

Dorado.

Estaba sentado en medio de una gigantesca sala cubierta desde el suelo al techo de oro. Encima de su cabeza había un agujero por el que debía de haber caído y, por algún milagro, sobrevivido, pero el resto no era más que impoluto oro recubriendo cada superficie.

Se levantó con la boca abierta como un idiota y giró a su alrededor admirándolo todo. Las paredes plagadas de dibujos que contaban historias que tanto Killer como él se tirarían horas traduciendo. Las ofrendas de joyas y comida de hacía siglos plagaban el suelo entre objetos comunes como sillas o ropa que la gente de su época habían creído que el muerto se llevaría a la otra vida. Kidd caminó entre todo aquello con cuidado de no tocar ni romper nada más de lo que había roto ya con su caída. Lentamente fue prendiendo las pequeñas antorchas que había por las paredes hasta que toda la estancia se iluminó como una gema preciosa alrededor suyo.

Volvió a dar otra vuelta sin poder dejar de mirar aquel tesoro. Su tesoro ya que ahora era él el único hombre en la tierra que conocía de su existencia. Sintió los pelos de su nuca erizarse ante aquello sintiéndose, durante un momento, el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Leyó atontado los jeroglíficos de las paredes que narraban la vida del difunto sin prestarles demasiada atención. Un faraón famoso, querido por su pueblo por su conocimiento y su inteligencia, muerto sin embargo antes de cumplir los treinta, había ganado la batalla contra los…

Ya lo leería después, su mente ahora mismo estaba centrada sobre el objeto más importante de la habitación y por el que había venido a Egipto.

El enorme sarcófago en medio de la habitación que seguramente albergaría la momia más famosa de todos los tiempos.

Kidd se acercó con sigilo, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Dios había descubierto una momia, él, Eustass Kidd, el chaval al que su primer profesor de egiptología, había echado de clase por estúpido y alborotador. Quiso reír sarcástico.

Sin embargo mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta de que la cosa no estaba como debía de estar.

Las momias solían estar cubiertas por varios sarcófagos a cada cual más decorado que el anterior. Uno dentro de otro como esas famosas muñecas rusas. Y luego estos se tapaban con grandes losas de piedra pesada para evitar posibles tentaciones a los saqueadores de tumbas y complicarlo todo todavía más.

Pero aquella era diferente.

El gran bloque de piedra estaba apartado, al igual que las tapas de los ataúdes, dejando a la momia solamente cubierta con la ultima tapa.

Kidd frunció el ceño al verlo.

¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Habían entrado los saqueadores? No, no podía ser, no había habido ningún indicio hasta ahora y en la cámara solo había un agujero por el que se había dejado caer él mismo. ¿Sería aquello un último descubrimiento?¿Una nueva forma de enterramiento?. Sonriendo ante su curioso faraón, estudió el ataúd que cubría el cuerpo embalsamado desde hacía miles de años. La cara pintada sobre la madera con aquellos ojos que se alargaban con una fina línea negra, la corona ornamentaría, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sosteniendo los elementos de poder…

Kidd tragó saliva con la tentación y curiosidad en su mente.

¿Y si echaba un vistazo a la momia?

Sabía que no debería. Que primero tenía que llamar a Killer y sacar el ataúd en orden riguroso, apuntando la colocación exacta de cada objeto y en qué condiciones estaba. Pero ya había roto muchas reglas aquel día. Sobre todo al entrar por el techo. Una más no supondría ninguna diferencia. ¿Verdad? Además solo era una mirada, luego dejaría todo donde estaba y ya está, ni Killer se enteraría.

Inclinándose sobre el ataúd, colocó las manos sobre la tapa de madera que pesaba más de lo que debería con tanta decoración de oro y piedras preciosas, y con un poco de esfuerzo la apartó para dejarla al lado del resto. Luego, con la curiosidad desbordando por cada poro de su piel, se inclinó para apreciar su descubrimiento como un padre se inclina para ver a su hijo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo que había dentro.

Definitivamente no era lo que se esperaba. En vez de una momia cubierta de vendajes y con olor a rancio y viejo ocultando mil misterios, había un hombre allí tumbado como si nada.

Ni embalsamado, ni cubierto de polvo, ni nada, prácticamente parecía que había estado descansando durante todos aquellos milenios allí encerrado.

Kidd frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien que pensar de aquello. No parecía una broma de Killer, era demasiado real y complicada como para serlo. ¿Entonces qué hacia ese hombre allí?

Acercándose un poco más lo estudió detenidamente. El hombre estaba totalmente inmóvil, muerto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como el dibujo del ataúd y portaba las joyas y ropa típica de la época de unificación del bajo y alto Egipto. ¿Era una nueva técnica de conservación? Se preguntó Kidd ¿Qué narices habían hecho para que el cuerpo no se corrompiese absolutamente nada durante tanto tiempo? ¿Formol? No, definitivamente no olía a formol y ni el formol duraba tanto.

Su "momia" parecía casi que estaba durmiendo. Con su pelo negro ligeramente despeinado sobre el fondo del sarcófago y la piel morena típica de la gente que vivía en aquella parte del mundo y que tenía que soportar diariamente el sol del desierto. Y tan tentadoramente suave. Tenía una ligera perilla típica de la moda de la época y estaba cubierto de joyas en cada parte del cuerpo donde se podían poner joyas.

Debía de tener más o menos su altura calculó rápidamente Kidd echando un vistazo general, aunque definitivamente era mucho más delgado que él, cosa que no extraño al pelirrojo en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, el hombre había sido un faraón que no tenía por qué hacer trabajos físicos, mientras que él, se había pasado los últimos meses de su vida levantando piedra tras piedra en busca de un tesoro.

Kidd se le quedó mirando con cara de todavía no estarse creyendo lo que veía. Aquello era simplemente absurdo, ningún cuerpo aguantaba tanto tiempo sin corromperse después de tantos siglos. Era simplemente imposible. El pelirrojo se separó ligeramente del ataúd y dio una vuelta a su alrededor admirando a la "momia" desde distintos ángulos e intentando encontrar el truco de aquello.

Nada llamó su atención. ¿Qué cojones? Parándose de nuevo enfrente del chico observó aquella cara morena y tranquila durmiendo plácidamente.

Realmente había sido alguien…atractivo, se permitió pensar el pelirrojo. Ahora entendía tanta ofrenda y alabanza. A él tampoco le importaría alabar a alguien con esa cara.

Tragando saliva y con la impresión de que estaba haciendo algo que no debería hacer por muchos y diversos motivos, alargó una mano hasta aquel rostro. Sus dedos hormiguearon mientras se acercaban a la impoluta y aterciopelada piel dispuestos a simplemente acariciarla. Su cuerpo se reclinó inconscientemente sobre el ataúd mientras seguía dudando de hacer aquello pero al mismo tiempo no podía detener el lento avance de su mano.

Al fin sus dedos rozaron la suave superficie de una mejilla.

Y la momia abrió de golpe los ojos y le miró con una penetrante mirada con ojos del color de la plata.

Kidd inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás con el susto de su vida provocándole un mini-infarto, mientras de su boca escapaba el chillido más histérico que en su vida negaría haber dado.

Con el susto, además resbaló con el polvo que cubría el suelo y aterrizó en sus posaderas patéticamente.

—Joder—maldijo por lo bajo presa de otro ataque de pánico.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Qué mierda?. Mirando a su alrededor buscó algo con lo que defenderse de aquel zombi milenario.

Desgraciadamente lo que atrapó su mano en el caos del momento fue solamente un plato de ofrendas de oro reluciente. Pero ni se fijó en eso de lo asustado que estaba y solamente levantó amenazadoramente el peligroso plato entre ambos, observando con los ojos desorbitados la maldita tumba desde el suelo.

Al principio no pasó nada. Luego se oyó un gruñido molesto y una mano morena asomó por el lateral de la tumba aferrándolo con largos dedos. El faraón se alzó de la tumba como los zombis lo hacían en las películas, solo que este, en vez de tener cara de atontado y babear patéticamente, presentaba una clara muestra de cabreo en su ceño fruncido.

Kidd tragó saliva mientras aferraba el plato aún más fuerte.

Y entonces el hombre se volvió a mirarle con aquella cara de cabreo intenso después de haber estado dormido mil años.

Kidd quiso volver a chillar histéricamente y salir corriendo de allí entre pataletas, mientras lanzaba el plato y todo lo que estuviese a su alcance a aquel monstruo. Desgraciadamente el miedo le paralizaba demasiado como para hacerlo y lo único que llego a hacer fue temblar. La ex-momia sin embargo, solo le observó detenidamente durante un momento con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises sin hacer nada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó entonces fijándose en el plato que Kidd sujetaba en su mano cual espada.

—Yo…es…tu eres…—desgraciadamente la mente de Kidd se encontraba demasiado alterada como para poder montar una frase decente y solo balbuceo confuso.

El hombre le volvió a mirar fijamente antes de sonreír de lado con una ligera burla en sus ojos. Descansando su brazo en el lateral de la tumba, apoyó su mentón en el dorso de su mano y observó a aquella persona que había le había despertado más detenidamente.

—¿Acaso eres consciente de lo que has hecho?¿Como osas despertarme niño?—comenzó a preguntar metiéndose con él ligeramente—¿Por qué portas esas prendas tan horrendas?—y lo que más le había inquietado desde que había visto al chico—¿Por qué tu pelo es del color de la sangre?—

Sin embargo el chico siguió mirándole como si hubiese visto a un fantasma y cuando respondió volvió a hacerlo sin ninguna coherencia.

—Yo…no…—

La momia rodó los ojos exasperada. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba hablar con idiotas campesinos sin cerebro?

Aun así quería la información. Nunca había visto a nadie así, morenos, por supuesto, rubios, castaños…pero alguien con el pelo rojo ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Aquello era raro, algo que nunca había visto y que como siempre adoraría estudiar hasta llegar al motivo de semejante efecto. Así que esta vez, en su afán de comprender aquel fenómeno, intentó hacer una pregunta que pudiese ser entendible hasta para un idiota como el que tenía delante.

—¿Quién eres joven?—comentó con un tono de voz que dejaba muy claro lo que opinaba de la inteligencia del otro.

Y Kidd, por fin, consiguió reaccionar.

Y frunció el ceño al escucharle. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Si, con aquel tono se estaba burlando de él. Y nadie se burlaba de él. O al menos nadie se burlaba de él y vivía para contarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. La molestia rápidamente sustituyo al miedo y, alzando arrogantemente la cabeza, miró a aquel hombre fijamente a los ojos.

—Soy Eustass Kidd—anunció orgullosamente antes de añadir un ofensivo — ¿Y tú?—

El hombre alzó una ceja ante su pregunta como si el hecho de que se atreviera a preguntarle algo le hiciese gracia.

Kidd apretó los puños comenzando a cabrearse con aquello. No podía creer que se hubiese asustado de semejante individuo. Odiaba a la gente que tenía ese tipo de mirada, como si el mundo les perteneciese y su mera presencia les pudiese contaminar. Le daban ganas de bajarles de su pedestal de una buena hostia y mirarles él entonces de aquella forma arrogante.

—¿Dónde nos encontramos?¿No recuerdo haber entrado en semejante lugar?—preguntó el de ojos grises ignorando totalmente su pregunta anterior como si careciese de importancia.

Y sin embargo, en lugar de ignorarle él también en respuesta o insistir en la pregunta, Kidd se sorprendió contestando obedientemente.

—Es tu tumba—respondió, y al instante apretó la mandíbula enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué narices había contestado?

— ¿Qué?— la sonrisa del faraón era divertida, pero su mirada podría matar a alguien y Kidd se encontró de nuevo ligeramente intimidado—¿Qué estas insinuando chico?¿Qué estoy muerto?—

—…Si—respondió frunciendo el ceño pero con la voz temblándole ligeramente. Joder.

—…Explícate—ordenó el moreno con el veneno esta vez claro en su voz mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en la tumba dorada y cruzándose de brazos.

Y mirándole con aquel aire de señor del mundo.

—Yo… he entrado en la tumba por accidente, al principio solo mire lo que había y eso… por la riqueza que había supuse que era la tumba de un faraón. Luego me hacer que al ataúd, que ya estaba abierto, para ver quién era y… bueno, tú estabas dentro—respondió rápidamente, como acatando la orden de un general.

Odiaba estarse comportando tan obedientemente ante alguien así, pero definitivamente no lo podía evitar. No sabía qué narices le pasaba. ¿El aire viciado del lugar? ¿El golpe en la cabeza? Si, definitivamente tenía que haber sido el golpe.

—Según lo que he podido estudiar, esta tumba tiene más de dos mil años—continuó— Llevas muerto supuestamente dos mil años—

—Absurdo—le contestó el moreno mientras se alzaba del ataúd e intentaba salir de la siniestra caja — ¿Cómo osas siquiera insinuarlo bastardo insolente? ¿Quién narices eres? ¿Un expoliador de tumbas? ¿De verdad crees que creería a un inculto como tú que no sabe ni el nombre de su madre? Fuera de mi vista escoria antes de que te mate por semejante broma—

Y de nuevo Kidd sintió su sangre hervir por las palabras de aquella leyenda viviente.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle inculto o escoria? A él, que tenía un maldito doctorado y era una de las personas más apreciadas por su maldita mente en la universidad. No había pasado por todo aquello para que ahora llegase un cualquiera, faraón o lo que fuera, y le llamase idiota a la cara. ¿Y encima insultaba a su madre? A la señora que le había cuidado desde niño y que era sangre de su sangre.

Golpearle no iba a ser suficiente.

Levantándose del suelo por fin, se plantó sobre sus pies con la cabeza alta y orgullosa. Luego, acercándose al otro que por fin había salido del decorado ataúd, le cogió de los colgantes dorados que le colgaban del cuello y se lo acercó intimidantemente a la cara. El otro parecía ser más mayor que él en edad, pero Kidd le sacaba varios centímetros en altura y no dudo en aprovecharlos a su favor alzándose sobre el otro como una sombra amenazadora.

—A quien estas llamando idiota momia viviente—le insultó en respuesta—soy mil veces más inteligente que un principito mimado como tú que no ha salido en su vida de un palacio, así que, como vuelvas a insultarme a mí o a mi madre…—

—¿Qué?—interrumpió el moreno mirándole con la burla y el enfado de nuevo en sus ojos grises— ¿Me destruirás?¿Me mataras? Ja—rió sarcásticamente sin la pizca de miedo ni terror en su cara que debería de tener—he tratado con barbaros como tu miles de veces, bastardos con musculo y sin inteligencia que se creen el centro del mundo y que no dudan en imponerse por la fuerza sobre los demás—

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Kidd ante aquella respuesta que no tenía nada que ver con lo que pretendía—Espera yo no…—

—Pero lo llevas claro si piensas que puedes llegar aquí, soltar cuatro sandeces, y exigir que no te insulte y me disculpe cuando lo hagas—respondió el otro agarrándole de la muñeca que aferraba su cuello y forzándole a soltarle con una fuerza que no se correspondía con su cuerpo delgado— y si realmente crees que soy un "principito" que no ha hecho nada en su vida más que dar órdenes y vivir del cuento, puedo demostrarte en dos segundos lo contrario—

Kidd le miro confuso.

Seguía sin entender aquella reacción, él no le había amenazado…bueno si, había insinuado una amenaza, pero no había amenazado, aquello no tenía sentido. Él nunca se había aprovechado de su fuerza contra los demás, solo le había partido la cara a la gente que se lo merecía. El que ahora le llamasen matón realmente era algo totalmente nuevo. Era un insulto que nunca le habían dado y que le dejaba viéndose como un gorila agresivo y sin cerebro que se deja llevar por sus impulsos. En otras palabras, el moreno le había llamado idiota. Otra vez. Pese al enfado que resurgía en él con fuerzas renovadas solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras del otro.

— ¿Me estas retando?¿En serio crees que ganarías en una pelea conmigo?—aquello era tan ridículo.

—Ni lo dudo—

—Oh, ¿en serio?—comento el menor separándose y mirando de nuevo al otro de pies a cabeza en una muda burla de lo delgado y pequeño que era. El moreno apretó los puños y le fulminó con la mirada.

—Voy a recordarte cuál es tu posición—siseó entre dientes el de ojos plateados. Y es que nunca en su vida le habían insultado de aquella manera y definitivamente no iba a permitir que lo siguiesen haciendo.

Kidd le vio echarse hacia atrás y le vio levantar un cabreado puño en el aire. Retrocediendo un paso hasta una posición de guardia, él también se preparó para bloquearle cuando…

—Kiiiiid—chilló una voz desde un lugar por encima de sus cabezas—Kiiiidd ¿Estás bien bastardo? Dime que el karma ya se ha vengado y te has roto una pierna o algo por idiota y por no escucharme. Kiiid amor mío respondemee—

Kidd rodo los ojos mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

La pelea a punto de empezar se detuvo al instante y mientras el moreno miraba a su alrededor confuso el pelirrojo se acercaba al agujero en el techo.

—No Killer—grito hacia la oscuridad por encima de su cabeza— por desgracia para ti sigo vivo—

—Qué lástima, la próxima vez será—se escuchó decepcionado. Y luego más bajo se escuchó otro susurro conspirador—me debes cinco dólares, te dije que tenía una cabeza demasiado dura—

Kidd sintió un ligero tic en un ojo.

¿Habían apostado?¿por su vida?¿En serio?¿Su mejor amigo?

Estúpido Killer, cuando consiguiese subir y hubiese acabado con el faraón engreído que seguía mirándole mal, le iba a tirar a él al agujero y a encerrarle allí dentro para que aprendiese por idiota.

—Tira una maldita cuerda bastardo—susurró con la voz más amable que pudo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra.

.

.

.

Kidd volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo frustrado, y se recostó aun más contra el asiento de mimbre a sus espaldas. Sus pesadas botas que en la tumba le habían protegido del frio, ahora reposaban encima del escritorio de madera cociéndole a fuego lento los pies. El calor del desierto era sofocante y el llevar tanta ropa no ayudaba mucho a regular su temperatura al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera el estúpido té helado de menta que se estaban tomando en aquellas tazas de metal ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Pero Killer seguía empeñado en tortúrale y no dejarles marcharse a la casa que habían alquilado en el Cairo donde, por lo menos, hacia sombra y tenían un prototipo de aire acondicionado llamado corriente de aire.

—Entonces…¿Es una momia viviente?—preguntó el rubio por decimoctava vez sentado enfrente suyo en otro de aquellos sofás de mimbre con cojines.

Kidd soltó un gemido de desesperación.

—Si Killer, si, entre en la tumba, abrí el ataúd y estaba dentro, luego abrió los ojos y empezó a chillarme gilipolleces—repitió por decimoctava vez.

—Entonces, es una momia…y está viva—repitió de nuevo el rubio.

Y Kidd quiso llorar y darse de cabezazos contra el escritorio.

—¿Qué otra explicación me puedes dar?—rugió el pelirrojo frustrado.

—Que es alguna clase de broma retorcida—respondió el rubio sin dudar.

—¿En serio crees que es una broma?—pregunto incrédulo mientras señalaba a la susodicha momia viviente sentada al lado de su amigo en el sofá.

El hombre estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a su lado, aun con su ropa plagada de oro y joyas, y sostenía entre sus manos el móvil de Kidd. Se lo habían dado hacia un rato para que se estuviese quieto y no armara mucho jaleo, después de todo estaban solamente metidos en una tienda grande de tela al lado del campamento donde Killer y el guardaban los planos y llevaban a cabo la planificación de la obra. Y prácticamente se podía escuchar todo lo que decían desde el exterior.

Suficiente esfuerzo costaba ya sacar a un hombre sin que nadie le viese con aquellas sospechosas ropas y meterle allí a hurtadillas, cuando el susodicho hombre encima se negaba a seguir a cierto pelirrojo a ninguna parte. Así que, una vez dentro, habían cogido, le habían dado el cacharro al chico, y al instante siguiente el moreno había estado tan fascinado con el aparato que ni se había acordado ya de seguir chillándole al pelirrojo. Aun así de vez en cuando seguía soltando sus comentarios sarcásticos y ofensivos dejando ver que seguía prestando atención a la conversación.

—¿Qué insinúas Eustass?—pregunto el faraón mirándo al pelirrojo tan mal como siempre.

—Nada, tu pórtate bien y sigue jugando con el móvil—le ignoro el pelirrojo haciéndole callar con un gesto vago de su mano.

Sin ver como el moreno fruncía el ceño ante semejante falta de respeto.

Y es que, aunque el momento hubiese pasado, el faraón aún seguía sintiendo el rencor de antes por el pelirrojo, y según veía, se iba incrementando por momentos listo para estallar delante de la cara de chaval a la más mínima oportunidad.

—¿Y que se supone que hacemos con él?—preguntó Killer—Quiero decir, es el mayor descubrimiento del milenio—

—Nos lo quedaremos—respondió sin dudar el otro.

—¿Qué?—preguntó alarmado el rubio.

—Lo siento pero no pienso soportar vuestra presencia más de lo necesario—respondió también el moreno dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa y centrándose totalmente en la conversación.

Los otros dos le miraron mal y el faraón se encogió de hombros mientras se recostaba en el sillón y esta vez volvía a beber totalmente concentrado el té.

—Lo siento pero no podemos dejar que se lo lleven—siguió Kidd ignorando los comentarios—quiero decir, como dices es el mayor descubrimiento del siglo, es…el descubrimiento de la vida eterna o algo así. Gobiernos y organizaciones pelearan por él, le analizaran hasta la mismísima célula, le destriparan hasta encontrar la maldita razón de que lleve dos mil años vivo—

—Cierto—respondió Killer.

—Esperad, ¿qué?—pregunto el moreno de repente dejando el té alarmado— soy un faraón, es imposible que lleven a cabo ningún plan que me perjudique, el ejército y mis aliados les aniquilarían en segundos y…—

Los otros dos le miraron, esta vez, con una mezcla de lastima y preocupación. El hombre se calló alarmado al verles. Nunca nadie le había mirado de aquella manera. Por primera vez desde que se había despertado se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y de lo que significaba para él y su vida aquel extraño cambio.

Aun así los otros dos siguieron hablando e ignorando su comentarios, decidiendo su futuro como si él no estuviese delante. Por primera vez en su vida, el faraón se sintió ligeramente perdido y sin saber qué hacer. Por primera vez su vida y futuro estaba en las manos de otras personas cuando lo normal es que fuese al revés.

—¿Y cómo pretendes esconderlo?—preguntó Killer.

—Le daremos nuestra ropa y le llevaremos al piso del Cairo por ahora, luego diremos que es un amigo o algo asi, y mientras tanto Doflamingo puede ocuparse de la documentación falsa, después de todo ya lo ha hecho varias veces para Mugiwara con Brook y Chopper—

—Vale, tiene sentido, ¿y luego qué?—pregunto Killer—no pensaras quedártelo como mascota por el resto de tu vida ¿no? no es por nada pero creo que no os lleváis precisamente bien—

—Eso…—comenzó Kidd mirando al faraón al otro lado de la tienda que le devolvía una mirada de puro odio de nuevo, pero esta vez ligeramente vacía y perdida—ya se decidirá—

* * *

Bueno ¿Que tal? ¿Demasiado raro? Lo sé, pero la culpa no es mia, es de los examenes, no me mateis T^T


	2. Declaración de Intenciones

En fin, aqui esta el penultimo cap XD espero que os guste guapos.

* * *

Kidd dio un golpe con su hombro en contra de la vieja puerta de madera en un intento por desatrancarla. Luego, empujó rápidamente el manillar mientras la llave por fin conseguía acabar el giro y con otro último empujón y una suave patada contra el marco la puerta, esta se abrió con un suave chirrido.

Con cara de cansancio se volvió a encarar a los dos hombres a su espalda. Killer estaba también intentando realizar aquel ritual de golpes y tirones para abrir la maldita puerta de su propia habitación justo enfrente de la suya, y mientras tanto, el faraón les miraba con cara de ligero horror parado en medio de ambos.

—Voy a ducharme, luego me pongo con la cena—anunció el pelirrojo a su amigo rubio cuando este consiguió desatrancar la puerta— te espero en el salón en dos horas como muy tarde ¿de acuerdo?—

Kidd observó, durante un momento, las desgastadas puertas de sus habitaciones con una ligera resignación. El pequeño apartamento que habían alquilado en el Cairo era totalmente suyo y no tenían que compartirlo con nadie, y pese a que todo el piso entero estaba asegurado con candados y cadenas en ventanas y las puertas principales, hasta los cajones de los armarios o las puertas de cada habitación tenían cerradura. Era una pesadez todo aquello, tanta llave y tanto tiempo, pero era necesario cuando vivían en una ciudad donde una de cada dos personas sabía abrir cerraduras de cajas fuertes como un niño abre una caja de galletas.

—Está bien—respondió Killer frunciendo el ceño ante el nuevo chirrido de su puerta—yo llamare a Doflamingo…si necesitas algo…—continuó el rubio mandándole una mirada dudosa al hombre moreno que seguía mirando a su alrededor ligeramente espantado.

—Estaré bien—respondió Kidd quitándole importancia.

Y sin más entró en la habitación seguido por el susodicho faraón y entornó la puerta a sus espaldas. Golpe, tirón, giro y la puerta volvió a cerrarse limpiamente.

Inmediatamente escuchó a sus espaldas una casi imperceptible exclamación y suspirando se volvió a ver a su "invitado".

El moreno observaba la minúscula habitación con cara de espanto. Otra vez. Kidd le entendía ligeramente, el apartamento entero parecía a punto de caerse al segundo siguiente con la madera desgastada de vigas o suelos, y la pintura sucia de las paredes que dejaba ver el adobe de debajo con que estaba construida la casa. Y eso sin contar con los trastos que tenía él mismo tirados por el cuarto en un incipiente caos, libros, herramientas de excavaciones, ropa e incluso latas de cerveza se esparcían por los rincones.

Aun así era uno de los mejores apartamentos que habían encontrado en la ciudad a un precio razonable, y a Kidd le había encantado al instante aquel aire a viejo y a historia que desprendía el lugar. Y el caos realmente no era para tanto, él sabía perfectamente donde encontrar cada cosa, simplemente que en vez de gastar su preciado tiempo en colocarlas unas encima de otras para crear el espacio que algunos tanto apreciaban, él lo dejaba todo por el suelo y punto.

— ¿En serio vives aquí?—preguntó el moreno mientras volvía a intentar ajustarse la camisa que le había dado Kidd horas antes y que obviamente le quedaba grande sobre su delgado cuerpo.

—Solo es temporal—intentó excusarse Kidd sin querer empezar una charla sobre aquello.

Kidd se dirigió entonces a un armario pegado en una de las paredes ignorando a su invitado, y cogió algunas prendas de ropa del montón que tenía dentro dirigiéndose al instante al baño. Porque necesitaba un baño, el calor pegajoso de aquel país le hacía sudar como nunca en su vida, y eso, unido al polvo del desierto y demás le hacían sentirse al final del día como un maldito vagabundo cubierto de mierda.

—Voy a ducharme, mientras tanto puedes ver la tele—comentó señalando al viejo aparato enfrente de la deshecha cama—dale al botón que hay en el lateral, si no funciona dale golpes y con un poco de suerte se arreglara—

El moreno asintió mirando a su alrededor más perdido que un niño en un laberinto. Kidd simplemente se le quedó mirando ligeramente divertido. A ver si con aquello se le bajaban los humos y aires de grandeza.

—¿Por cierto cómo te llamas?—pregunto al fin.

—Traflagar…Law, Trafalgar Law—

Kidd asintió mientras observaba al hombre acercarse lentamente a la televisión.

"Eso le mantendrá entretenido por un rato" pensó refiriéndose a la tele e intentando memorizar el nombre del moreno y asociarlo a alguna dinastía de las que había leído en los libros de egiptología. Dándole vueltas todavía, el pelirrojo se metió en el baño dejando al invitado solo en la habitación, y se dio una bendita ducha en la bendita bañera de bronce que tenía la bendita habitación.

No tenían agua caliente, cosa que no extraño al pelirrojo cuando alquilaron el piso, aun así en aquellos momentos lo agradeció como nunca. Por fin algo frío después de tanto calor. Luego, salió del agua, se secó sin muchas ganas y se puso los cómodos pantalones de un pijama negro que su madre le había comprado para el viaje y que contrastaba con la piel pálida de su cuerpo haciéndole ver como un cadáver. En serio, su madre a estas alturas ya se debería saber que había colores que le hacían verse como el culo.

Cuando salió de la habitación intentando desenredarse el pelo con los dedos desnudos, se encontró entonces al pelinegro, intentando diseccionar su querida tele y único medio de comunicación con el mundo en un país donde la tecnología parecía haberse detenido hacia siglos atrás.

Inmediatamente el moreno dejó el aparato al escucharle salir y le miró con la mirada más neutral del mundo. Dándole entonces un repaso de pies a cabeza y deteniendo sus ojos grises durante un momento demasiado largo en sus recientes abdominales. Kidd quiso sonreír divertido ante aquello y soltar el típico comentario sarcástico, sin embargo su preocupación por su electrodoméstico superó con creces cualquier motivación que tuviese por meterse con el otro.

—¿Qué haces?—comentó acercándose al mayor, sentándose a su lado y quitándole el aparato de las manos antes de que sufriese más daños colaterales.

El moreno siguió el movimiento de su cuerpo con una mirada que de nuevo empezó a poner nervioso al pelirrojo, tan intensa que parecía prácticamente como si el otro le estuviese comiendo en su mente.

—Había cosas dentro, así que intente abrirla para verlo mejor, pero dentro no había nada más que hilos de colores y tubos. Me estaba preguntando cómo funcionaba—comentó como si no pasase nada y sus ojos no siguiesen famélicos sobre su cuerpo.

—Tsk—respondió el pelirrojo evaluando los daños—con un poco de suerte aún se puede arreglar—

Aun medio desnudo en medio de la habitación, el pelirrojo se puso a la tarea de volver a montar el aparato sin preocuparse por nada más, después de todo, aquel tipo de cosas, trabajos manuales y demás, le relajaban y le ayudaban a aclarar la mente.

Cosa que definitivamente necesitaba.

—No se puede hacer esto, no hay nada dentro más que circuitos, por mucho que lo habrás no saldrá nada—continuó—funciona mediante ondas y electricidad— intentó explicarle para que lo entendiese y no volviese a repetirse un episodio semejante.

—No lo entiendo—murmuró de todas maneras el moreno en algún lugar a su lado.

Kidd sonrió ante la respuesta. Ponerse al día después de dos milenios iba a ser complicado.

—Por ahora puedes llamarlo magia—anunció mientras conseguía volver a conectar otros dos cables y el aparato volvía a emitir el habitual zumbido.

Y siguieron así durante un momento, él arreglando el desastre y el otro mirándole fijamente en silencio sin hacer nada. Lentamente la mente de Kidd se enfocó en la tarea y todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareció, las preocupaciones, el calor sofocante del atardecer, los gritos de la gente en la calle…Su cuerpo se relajó, su cansancio fue desapareciendo poco a poco y una extraña tranquilidad le invadió.

Si, definitivamente le encantaba aquello. Había sido una de sus otras opciones profesionales en la vida. Mecánico. Sin embargo no se ganaba tanto como de arqueólogo y el trabajo no le permitiría viajar a lugares como aquel en el que estaban ahora. Así que, cuando había tenido que decidir cómo ganarse la vida, la decisión no había sido muy complicada.

Sin embargo aún disfrutaba de las pequeñas reparaciones como aquella y definitivamente le ayudaba bastante a liberar tensiones, como en aquel momento en el que sentía su mente lentamente volver de nuevo a la agradable normalidad.

Hasta que unos largos dedos empezaron a sumergirse en su pelo mojado deshaciendo los enredos que él previamente había dejado a medio deshacer. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se paralizó con aquello, y su mente se centró simplemente en la mano que con una extraña delicadeza atusaba sus mechas rojas.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó con la tensión de nuevo claramente en su voz.

—Ayudarte a peinarte—comentó el otro sin parar lo que hacía e incluso haciéndolo ahora con más ganas. Sin darle la más mínima importancia.

—Pará—

—No, sigue con lo tuyo—ordenó con la facilidad de alguien que lleva toda su vida dando órdenes.

Kidd por su parte frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó sin entenderle, ya que hacia unas horas el otro le odiaba con toda su alma y ahora le ayudaba a peinarse como si fueran los mejores amigos.

Aunque todavía Kidd no le apartaba las manos de su cabeza.

—Tu pelo es del coló de la sangre—

—Sí, ¿Y?—

—Nunca había visto a nadie con ese color de pelo—le volvió a responder el otro con un deje molesto en su voz por tener que justificar cada cosa que hacía. Pero aun con la fascinación presente en su voz.

El pelirrojo gruñó molesto.

No acababa de entender a aquel hombre, no sabía si podía confiar en él o lo que pasaba por su mente. Simplemente era un misterio.

Y aquello le molestaba, normalmente sabía leer a las personas con facilidad, pero el moreno era como un cofre cerrado. Si, ahora le estaba ayudando y seguramente el moreno no haría nada en su contra, pero nada le aseguraba que cuando se diese la vuelta el otro no le apuñalase por la espalda.

Kidd odiaba vivir con esa incertidumbre, él prefería las cosas seguras y claras.

Sin decir nada pero ahora pendiente de cada movimiento que hacia el otro sobre su pelo, siguió reconstruyendo su televisor a paso ligero. Gracias a dios el otro no hizo nada más que acariciar su pelo con una extraña devoción y para cuando el pelirrojo acabó estaba comenzando a anochecer detrás de la ventana.

—Ya está—dijo al fin dando gracias de acabar con aquella extraña tortura, estar tan alerta durante tanto tiempo no tenía que ser bueno para su salud.

El otro, que curiosamente se había sentado a sus espaldas en una silla, sin embargo no hizo mucho por moverse y en cambio comenzó a masajear su nuca firmemente. Kidd casi saltó en su sitio al sentir los dedos del otro hundiéndose en su piel volviendo sus rígidos músculos suave gelatina en meros segundos. Incluso tuvo que contener un gemido de puro placer al sentir algo crujir.

— ¿Porque estas tan nervioso?—preguntó entonces el moreno con voz tranquila.

Kidd solo volvió a gruñir en respuesta sin querer contestar a algo así. No quería pensar en por que estaba tan nervioso y pendiente de cada cosa que hacia el moreno, suficientes problemas tenía ya. Recargándose en las piernas del otro y echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que el moreno masajease mejor un musculo tenso en su cuello, cerró los ojos y prácticamente ronroneó de placer dejándole hacer.

Sabía que había quedado él en hacer la cena, y que, después de haber tenido que arreglar el televisor, estaba tardando demasiado.

Sabía que aquello era raro porque hacía apenas unas horas se habían estado intentando matar el uno al otro. Pero dios, un poco más no podía hacer daño.

Ignorando la risilla sarcástica del moreno a sus espaldas dejó que el otro estrujase sus músculos hasta que los sintió totalmente relajados como mantequilla. Dedos apretaban su nuca firme pero delicadamente, ejerciendo la presión justa y necesaria para hacerle estremecerse. Nunca le habían dado un masaje en la vida. Normalmente las relaciones que había tenido se limitaban a sexo y poco más, pero ahora definitivamente se arrepentía de no haberlo probado antes.

—¿Tanto te gusta?—se burló el otro vilmente ante su actitud de repente tan sumisa. Mientras sus manos iban bajando cada vez más, a sus hombros, a sus brazos, por su pecho.

Kidd se dejaba hacer en una especie de trance. ¿Cómo podía tener un supuesto faraón tanta habilidad? ¿No debía de ser él el que recibía los masajes en vez de darlos? Aun así mientras las manos del otro volaban sobre su pálida y aun mojada piel, el pelirrojo estaba cada vez más convencido de que el otro debía ser un profesional o algo así, porque atacaba con precisión cada punto tenso sacándole otro escalofrío de placer en cuanto el musculo volvía a su sitio.

—¿Cómo sabes hacer esto?—preguntó curioso.

Las manos del otro volaban sobre sus pectorales delineando peligrosamente sus pezones. Sentía al otro inclinado encima suyo en un intento de llegar más abajo, con su cara sobre su cabeza prácticamente hundiendo su nariz en su pelo rojo.

—Es algo muy típico entre amantes—comentó como si tal cosa—a mí me enseño una concubina de palacio a hacerlo—

La yema de un pulgar se frotó contra la punta de un pezón y Kidd ya no pudo negar más la ligera erección que tenía entre sus piernas. Aunque después de las miradas poco inocentes y de aquel masaje era lo más predecible.

—Dios eres como un gato—siguió el moreno viendo fascinado como el otro se retorcía entre sus piernas ante cada caricia.

—Espera—dijo el otro con voz débil, deteniendo las listas manos del otro con las suyas propias sin querer llegar a más. Aquello había empezado como un simple juego, un inocente masaje, pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más peligroso— ¿Como que entre amantes? ¿Que estas intentando hacer?—

Separándose volvió a encarar al mayor que sentado a sus espaldas en el borde de la silla le miraba divertido desde arriba. Kidd prácticamente sintió la sangre abandonar su cara cuando el otro sonrió ante su pregunta de una manera ligeramente escalofriante y volvió a acercarse a él con la misma mirada que le había dedicado al salir de la ducha.

Prácticamente se sintió como una presa con la que el otro se estaba divirtiendo y estudiando antes de ser comido.

—Pues veras…—

—Kidd tío la cena—se escuchó de repente desde la puerta mientras unos golpes sonaban incansables— que tengo hambre, hazla de una puta vez—

Y aquello rompió totalmente la tensión y ambiente del momento. Ambos hombres miraron a la puerta, uno sorprendido y ligeramente molesto y el otro con cara de felicidad y salvación. Kidd levantándose del suelo como un rayo y se dirigió a la puerta mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo y sus aun gelatinosos músculos en un frustrado intento de borrar la sensación de los dedos del otro sobre ellos. Luego se arregló la ropa disimuladamente para que no se notase su excitación y salió de la habitación fingiendo absoluta normalidad.

—Lo siento Killer, me he entretenido demasiado— se disculpó ante el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y sin esperar respuesta prácticamente se abalanzó escaleras abajo huyendo del moreno.

Law en cambio, aun sentado en la cama, no perdió ojo en ningún momento de la musculada espalda del otro ni de aquel perfecto trasero. Prácticamente tuvo que contenerse para no relamerse mientras el rubio amigo de Kidd le miraba con la sospecha en su cara.

Devolviéndole una sonrisa inocente por su parte, se levantó de la cama y siguió a su nueva presa escaleras abajo. Aun recordando como el otro se había estremecido ante aquellas inocentes caricias y deseando descubrir qué pasaría si las profundizaba un poco más. Porque no cabía duda de que lo iba a hacer. Lo había estado pensando desde que lo había visto sentado en el suelo de su tumba mirándole aterrorizado con aquel pelo del color del fuego brillando intensamente bajo la luz de las antorchas, y finalmente, en aquella habitación, lo había acabado de decidir.

El pelirrojo iba a ser suyo.

Tenía miles de cosas que enseñarle al inocente y rebelde chico y juraba que la próxima vez ni el mismo Ra podría interrumpirles. Solo de imaginárselo debajo suyo recibiendo todo lo que pensaba darle sentía ya su piel erizarse ansiosa.

Sin embargo por ahora solo sonrió divertido cuando entró en la destartalada cocina y el pelirrojo prácticamente se tiró encima un bol de algo que parecían gusanos largos y finos al verle.

Cuando el chico rubio entró detrás de él en la cocina y miró a su amigo en aquel estado catatónico recogiendo los espaguetis arrodillado en el suelo, solo le miró mal y le preguntó si estaba bien.

Mientras el pelirrojo asentía con una mueca tensa, Law se sentó en una de las sillas de madera de la pequeña cocina y sin despegar sus ojos del pelirrojo en una clara indirecta de lo que intentaba hacerle, se dedicó, durante el resto de la noche, a poner nervioso al pelirrojo únicamente con su mirada y algún que otro gesto malinterpretable.

.

.

.

Llevaba solamente cinco malditos días con el moreno. Solo cinco malditos días y Kidd pensaba que ya había tenido suficiente para el resto de su vida. No podía más con aquel hombre, no podía consigo mismo y no podía más con aquella rutina. Un poco más y juraba acabaría muerto de agotamiento y Killer le tendría que devolver a América en un estado de estrés post traumático.

Porque el moreno le estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

Kidd nunca había estado tan consciente de nadie en su maldita vida, pero con el moreno no podía bajar la guardia ni dos segundos. Desde el momento extraño que habían tenido en la habitación después de que él se duchara y el otro le diese el sospechoso masaje, el mayor no le había dejado en paz ni un segundo. Le perseguía haya a donde fuese alegando que le necesitaba para que le explicase cómo funcionaba aquel nuevo mundo, sin embargo, lo único que acababa por pasar era que el otro se le quedaba mirando fijamente prácticamente desnudándole con la mirada.

Kidd andaba todo el día tenso, intentando ignorar al otro y la mirada grisácea en la que podía leer prácticamente cada pensamiento del otro. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces en que el otro se lo había tirado en su mente como un maldito animal en celo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que él se había sonrojado como un virgen o acabado con una impresionante erección entre las piernas al imaginárselo él también.

Se había negado a comer con el otro después de que la última vez con los endemoniados espaguetis, el moreno no dejase de provocarle con largas lamidas, succiones y miradas lánguidas hacia ciertas partes de su anatomía. Siempre negaría haber tenido que volver a darse una ducha helada o haberse tenido que masturbarse él solito cuando ni la ducha había servido.

No comía con él, dormían en habitaciones distintas y definitivamente no se iba a volver a quedar a solas con el moreno después de lo del masaje. Aunque ni eso parecía pararle, y aunque estuviesen rodeados de gente, seguía con las miradas y gestos mal interpretables sin que nadie, aparte de él, pareciese darse cuenta.

Gracias a dios por las mañanas se iban a la excavación y el moreno se tenía que quedar en la casa para que no le descubrieran. Aquellas escasas horas suponían para el pelirrojo la salvación y le permitían descansar un poco. Aunque a pesar de todo, el cansancio cada vez iba a más y él rendía cada vez menos en el trabajo.

Al final Killer tuvo que acabar interviniendo y le obligó a parar e ir a la tienda a descansar. Kidd lo agradeció como nunca, y durmió como un bendito durante horas, pero al volver a la casa y encontrarse al moreno tumbado en su cama en una pose definitivamente provocativa como el dueño del lugar, y con unos calzoncillos suyos como única prenda, sintió con desesperación como el anhelado descanso se evaporaba como si nunca lo hubiese tenido.

Al parecer el moreno estaba aprendiendo demasiado deprisa sus costumbres. Y definitivamente veía demasiado la tele y sus estúpidas series para mujeres.

Pero se acabó.

La noche del quinto día Kidd se paró en frente de la puerta de su propia habitación dispuesto a acabar con aquello de una maldita vez. Nadie jugaba con él si no quería morir, y definitivamente el moreno había superado con creces el límite de su paciencia.

Abriendo la puerta intentó no mirar fijamente al hombre, ahora totalmente desnudo, en su cama. Más aun cuando dicho hombre se volvió a mirarle y le volvió a dar un repaso de pies a cabeza sin pizca de vergüenza.

Dios ahora entendía a las mujeres que se quejaban de sentirse como objetos cuando los hombres las miraban.

Tragó saliva e ignorándole de nuevo se sentó en una silla de la habitación, lo más alejado que pudo, de la cama de mantas desechas y esponjosas almohadas que contrastaban con la morena piel de su invitado.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Has limpiado?—pregunto observando el repentino orden imperante de la habitación.

Todas sus cosas estaba apiladas en el pequeño escritorio y estanterías en un orden impecable, el suelo relucía brillante después de lo que debería haber sido una necesaria limpieza, e incluso parecía que su armario había vuelto a ser un armario y no el agujero negro en el que tiraba su ropa.

—Bueno, cuando alguien pasa todo un día en una misma habitación sin nada que hacer, y la habitación es la definición de caos…uno tiende a ordenarla—comentó Law mientras rodaba por la cama para encararle. Desnudo como dios le trajo al mundo y sin pizca de pudor. —Por cierto ¿Podrías explicarme que es esto?—preguntó de repente alzando algo entre su mano.

Kidd tuvo que concentrarse en mirar solamente lo que el otro le mostraba y no pasear sus ojos por su delgado pero fuerte pecho y bajarla por sus abdominales hasta perderse en…

Mierda.

Pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en la cara del otro y en la sonrisa sarcástica y divertida que estaba aprendiendo a reconocer como signo de pura maldad. Y entonces, por fin, se fijó en lo que el otro sujetaba frunciendo el ceño por haber caído en algo tan obvio.

La madre que le parió.

Una caja de condones.

Kidd abrió los ojos como platos mientras su cara se volvía roja de nuevo. ¿Por qué narices siempre se ponía rojo con aquel hombre? Él no era de los que enrojecían, más bien era de los que respondían al comentario provocativo con otro aun peor ¿porque narices le pasaba esto ahora?

—Veras, me lo encontré mientras limpiaba—dijo el moreno dándole vueltas a la caja y abriéndola—Parece una de esas cosas de "plástico" que tanto os gustan, pero no entiendo su uso. ¿Me lo explicarías por favor?—pidió con un tono demasiado sugerente y una sonrisa que dejaba totalmente claro que sabía perfectamente para que servía.

Después de todo la cajita de las narices venía con dibujitos e instrucciones explicativas.

—Pará—dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño—deja de hacer eso—

El moreno sonrió mientras sacaba un condón de la bolsa y lo rodaba entre sus largos dedos jugando con él. Metiendo los dedos, sacándolos de la transparente goma y haciendo imaginar al pelirrojo algo muy distinto al simple juego.

—No sé a qué te refieres— respondió inocentemente el moreno. Esta vez mientras lamia provocativamente la yema de sus dedos y volvía a jugar con el condón ahora humedeciéndolo y rodeándolo sin llegar a entrar.

Kidd sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al instante.

Levantándose de la silla se acercó al otro y le quitó de las manos la caja y el condón de un manotazo.

—Lo sabes perfectamente—siseó mirándole a la cara mortalmente serio— para de una vez los estúpidos jueguecitos, yo no soy de ese tipo de gente y me ponen de los nervios —mintió como si nada.

Law entonces le miró aun tumbado en su cama con el ceño fruncido.

¿Era una broma? Estaba claro por las reacciones del pelirrojo que era de "esa" clase de gente, como él le había llamado. Pero que lo negase y que se lo echase a él en cara como si fuese algo horrible, definitivamente le molestaba. Sobre todo después de lo que había estado intentando hacer esa estúpida semana para provocar al pelirrojo, y que, según su criterio, seguía sin dar los resultado que quería. Nunca le había costado tanto meter a alguien en su cama. Al principio había sido divertida tanta resistencia, pero ahora estaba frustrado, aburrido y había llegado al punto en que su paciencia era más bien inexistente. Tan inexistente que aquella ligera acusación le enfado más de lo que debería.

Así que, antes de que Kidd se diese la vuelta y volviese a alejarse de él como el pelirrojo siempre hacía, el moreno le tomó de la muñeca y tirando de ella le tumbó sobre la cama a su lado. Sin perder tiempo se posiciono sobre él, con el cuerpo del otro entre sus piernas, una mano al lado de la cara del pelirrojo para ganar equilibrio y la otra apretando su entrepierna, ya ligeramente erecta, por encima del rustico pantalón.

El pelirrojo soltó entonces un gemido mezcla de sorpresa y estremecimiento de placer.

Law sonrió malignamente, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que el otro no parecía llevar nada debajo del pantalón, y de lo ligeramente impaciente que estaba con aquello.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo Eustass—susurró sobre los labios del otro— está claro que sí que eres de "esos"—comentó mientras masajeaba su entrepierna, a cada segundo más dura, para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

El otro recuperó entonces sus reflejos y mientras un gran sonrojo y una mirada de alerta surgían en su cara, sus manos se movieron para empujar al otro y detener la mano que seguía jugando con su erección como segundos antes había estado jugando con el condón.

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame—exigió el pelirrojo entrando en alerta.

Pero el otro solo le apretó sobre el colchón recargando todo el peso en sus caderas para juntar sus ávidas erecciones, y dejó que el otro inmovilizase sus muñecas como quisiese, después de todo, aun no necesitaba las manos para nada. Luego comenzó a restregarse contra el otro moviendo sus caderas de alante hacia atrás, ejerciendo una deliciosa fricción entre ambos miembros y la tosca tela que los separaba.

—Aquí el faraón soy yo Kidd, y soy yo el que da las ordenes— respondió mirándole con una mirada que dejaba claro que era él el que mandaba y que como le enfadarse correría la sangre.

—Muérete—respondió el otro mientras un jadeo ahogado escapaba de su boca ante el perfecto movimiento de las caderas del otro.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder con el mayor, principalmente porque Law, a pesar de lo delgado que era, definitivamente le superaba en fuerza y habilidad de pelea, y en segundo lugar, porque en el fondo tenía razón y sentía su cuerpo excitarse con cada hábil movimiento de fricción que ejercía el otro sobre su miembro.

Mierda, se estaba excitando, y a cada momento sentía su cuerpo perder la fuerza que necesitaba para detener al moreno, hasta que el final sintió las muñecas del otro liberarse de su agarre. Gruñó frustrado consigo mismo mientras giraba la cabeza para evitar mirar al moreno que ahora sonreía satisfecho.

—Eso es, buen chico—susurró Law mientras le acariciaba la cara delicadamente y depositaba un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios— relájate y te prometo que te gustara—

Kidd jadeaba pesadamente a pesar de que aún no habían hecho nada. Dios se sentía tan patético, indefenso, a merced del otro, y sonrojado y gimiendo por un poco de fricción.

Law se separó entonces de él e introdujo las manos por debajo de su camisa sin dudar ni querer retrasar aquello. No se había esperado tener hoy así al pelirrojo, pero ya que estaban, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.

Manos frías hicieron erizarse la caliente piel de su pecho a cada centímetro que avanzaban y Kidd cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Excitado contuvo la respiración hasta que el otro detuvo las manos abiertas sobre sus pectorales levantándole de paso la camisa. El pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil y expectante, esperando a ver lo que hacia el mayor, simplemente sin hacer nada y con los ojos cerrados.

Una risa se escuchó en la tenue luz de la habitación.

—¿Que estas esperando que haga Eustass?—susurró con aquel deje burlón y divertido el mayor.

Kidd volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y fulminó al otro sentado desnudo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Law tenía las manos sobre su pecho y una evidente erección entre sus piernas justo encima del bulto entre sus propios pantalones. Había dejado de moverse, pero la electrizante sensación seguía presente en aquella parte sensible de su anatomía sin abandonarle en lo más mínimo.

Con la cara roja y el odio en la mirada, Kidd le respondió al otro.

—No estoy esperando nada, y quítate ahora mismo de encima mío o te destripo—siguió sin rendirse el menor. Aunque cada vez sin menos convicción en su voz.

—Da igual, me encanta cuando te pones tan sumiso pero aun así sigues negando que lo estás deseando—comentó mientras volvía a masajes sus pectorales con aquellos hábiles y largos dedos.

—¿Qué? yo no soy sumis-… —y entonces el otro aprovechó su protesta y su boca abierta para introducirle la lengua hasta la garganta.

Mierda, lo había hecho aposta.

Kidd volvió a encontrarse superado por el otro, y aunque intentó resistirse a la invasión, la lengua del otro devoraba su boca con unas ganas y una pasión que le volvieron a dejar totalmente derrotado. El otro exploraba su boca con devoción, jugando con su lengua, relamiendo sus labios y robándole cada aliento que intentaba atrapar en medio de aquel asalto.

Cuando se separaron Law se relamía con una mirada oscura y Kidd sentía su cabeza dar vueltas por la falta de oxígeno. Gimió esta vez sin poder contenerse cuando Law se abalanzó a por su cuello con largas e incitantes lamidas mientras sus dedos retorcían sus endurecidos pezones delicadamente entre sus manos.

Sus propias manos volaron por su cuenta a aferrarse a los bíceps del otro, y sus piernas se abrieron ligeramente por voluntad propia en busca de aquel delicioso roce que hacia momentos atrás había recibido. Law le mordió el cuello y él lloriqueó mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle vía libre.

Pareciendo tan sumiso como Law proclamaba que era.

El moreno aprovechó al instante su gesto repartiendo lamidas y chupetones que Kidd se imaginó de inmediato en otra parte mucho más interesante de su anatomía. La boca de Law, sin embargo, ajena a lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, siguió bajando por su cuello hasta mordisquear posesivamente su clavícula marcándola con sus dientes y algunos moratones que al día siguiente serían difíciles de disimular con la ropa. Marcando aquel cuerpo como de su posesión para que se enterase tanto aquel chico rebelde, como el mundo entero. Sus manos también siguieron bajando por el cuerpo parcialmente descubierto del otro hasta llegar a los duros abdominales.

Dios, el cuerpo del otro era tan perfecto, cualquier soldado del ejército mataría por un cuerpo semejante. Sin poder contener la fijación que había tenido con aquellos definidos abdominales desde el día que los había visto después de que el otro saliese de la ducha empapado, se deslizó por la cama hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de su querida obsesión.

Pero entonces se detuvo un segundo para mirar curioso la expresión que estaría poniendo el otro después de tanto movimiento. Kidd se tapaba la boca intentando contener, dos segundos más, lo que su boca no lograba reprimir. Los ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus manos aferrándole con desesperación mientras sentía como sus piernas se abrían cada vez más a pesar de lo que él intentase cerrarlas. Su torso medio desnudo, su cara roja, sus marcas cubriendo su cuello y…

Si, aquello era definitivamente lo que Law había estado soñando todos y cada uno de aquellos días. Al otro recibiéndole sin poder resistirse, lentamente cayendo en su juego como le quería y tan excitado como él mismo.

Goloso relamió por fin aquellos deliciosos músculos lentamente, sintiendo como el otro se estremecía y aferraba sus brazos aún más fuerte. Vaya otro punto débil.

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—No sabía que… —

—Cállate—respondió el pelirrojo mirándole con odio y volviéndose a tapar los ojos con el brazo sin querer escuchar aquello.

Law divertido repartió besos por su estómago aun sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara. No se esperaba que el otro fuese tan tímido, pero definitivamente podía aprovecharse de aquello hasta volverle loco. Lentamente volvió a subir por aquel pálido cuerpo y unió su boca de nuevo con la del pelirrojo en otro de aquellos adictivos besos.

Esta vez, en cambio, Kidd le respondió con ganas desde el primer momento, intentando tomar el control sin acabar de rendirse aún por completo. A Law le encanto aquello, era la primera vez en la vida que alguien se resistía a sus asaltos de aquella manera tan obsesiva o que fingía tan desesperadamente que aquello era tan desagradable. Le hacía gracia en cierta forma, ya que en el fondo ambos sabían que a él que acabaría ganando en aquel beso y en todo lo demás sería Law y que ambos habían estado deseando aquello con las mismas ganas.

—No te enfades tanto—dijo Law cuando se hubieron separado—sabes que esto te está gustando, así que se bueno y abre las piernas para mí —le intentó picarle aún más.

—Ni de coña—siguió resistiéndose el otro aunque de nuevo más rojo que un tomate y jadeando cual virgen— y sigues soñando si crees que voy a acatar cada cosa que digas—

Law sonrió entretenido con su actitud mientras de nuevo volvía a bajar una de sus inteligentes manos, esta vez, introduciéndola por dentro del pantalón del pelirrojo dispuesta a enseñarle algunas cosas. El chico prácticamente saltó de la cama cuando apresó su húmeda erección entre sus juguetones dedos.

Y Law prácticamente ronroneo cuando con ello, casi al instante, Kidd abría aún más las piernas dejándole hacerle lo que quisiese, pero aun con aquella cara de molestia.

—Pues haremos esto por las malas—susurró contra la oreja del otro mientras la lamia sacando al otro un nuevo jadeo de sorpresa—…dios, estas tan mojado—

—Callate—volvió a chillarle el otro sintiendo como aquello se le escapaba cada vez más de las manos y como su cara se calentaba en lo que sería el mayor sonrojo de su vida ante los comentarios del otro.

Dios, no podía mirar al moreno a la cara, aquello era demasiado humillante, prácticamente parecía una puta deseando que se la follasen. Y los comentarios tan específicos del otro hacían de todo menos ayudarle. Tenía que contenerse y controlar su cuerpo o no podría volver a llamarse hombre nunca más.

Sin embargo, la mano que hacía segundos había estado acariciando su miembro con tanta habilidad y durante un maravilloso pero insuficiente momento, siguió bajando hasta que la sintió situarse entre sus nalgas y uno de aquellos largos dedos se presionó contra su entrada _casi por casualidad_.

Kidd mordió al moreno en el nuevo beso que el otro le estaba dando y prácticamente entrando en pánico chilló histérico.

—¿Pero qué haces idiota? Saca tu mano de ahí—

El moreno se relamió intentando calmar el punzante dolor en su lengua, y con un tic en una ceja miró al menor intensa y claramente cabreado. Prácticamente como la sombra de una bestia cerniéndose enfadada sobre su plato de comida que intenta huir. ¿Qué demonios? Hacia dos segundos el otro había estado perfectamente, gimiendo por sus caricias y dejándole hacer a regañadientes. ¿Por qué ahora se ponía así?

—¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez?—murmuró refiriéndose a como el otro intentaba de nuevo casi histérico quitárselo de encima—Te he dicho que te iba a gustar, así que estate quieto y déjame follarte—y esta vez fue él el que mordió al otro un labio para hacer que se tranquilizase.

—Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar hacer eso, quítate de encima degenerado—seguía peleando Kidd.

Dios, si tan solo Killer estuviese allí y pudiese escuchar sus gritos pidiendo por ayuda divina, desgraciadamente el otro había decidido irse de copas justo aquella noche. Bastardo. Seguro que estaba compinchado con el degenerado que tenía encima y todo había sido planeado desde el principio.

—¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Sabías desde un principio lo que iba a hacer? ¿O que cojones te esperabas?—

Y de repente el otro detuvo cada movimiento que hacía y abrió los ojos como platos mientras de nuevo aquel adorable sonrojo aparecía en su cara. Law quiso lamerle de nuevo aquellas mejillas y abrazarle hasta espachúrrale de lo jodidamente comestible que se veía en aquellos momentos.

—Yo no…yo no esperaba nada—

Esta vez Law no pudo contener la sonrisa sarcástica al adivinar lo que estaría pensando. Oh lo que le gustaba molestarle, oh lo que adoraba ver la mirada nerviosa del otro mientras esquivaba su cara o aquella cara roja que parecía poner solo con él.

—Así que esperabas solo que te la chupase o unos cuantos toqueteos ¿eh?¿cuantas veces te has masturbado pensando en ello? ¿Pero de verdad esperabas que me contentase solo con eso después de lo que me ha costado meterte en una cama?—

—No, yo…— de nuevo la mirada nerviosa y asustada sobre las rojas mejillas del otro.

Adorable.

El mayor se inclinó sobre él otro y mientras volvía a devolverles a la posición del principio con su mano entre los pantalones del otro, susurró en su oreja.

—Voy a follarte Kidd—y para recalcar sus palabras volvió a presiona sus dedos contra la entrada del otro entre aquellos redondos y suaves glúteos—y como te he dicho, lo vas a adorar—

* * *

En fin ¿Que tal?¿Os ha gustado?¿Se merece algun review? No seais malos y dejad alguno traidores XD


	3. Para siempre

Bueno, pues aqui esta el ultimo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado la historia

* * *

Ya era noche cerrada en el Cairo y aun así la gente seguía paseando por la calle en lo que seria la vida nocturna de la ciudad. Las risas se escuchaban por las antiguas calles y los hombres hablaban de lo duro que había sido el día mientras bebían algo en las ajetreadas tabernas cubiertas de cojines. Sin embargo en una vieja casa en uno de los barrios más alejados de la ciudad las luces seguían apagadas mientras dos hombres intentaban devorarse mutuamente.

Law tumbado encima del pelirrojo seguía intentando someterle entre las sabanas. Nuevos mordiscos contra la oreja de Kidd provocándole estremecimientos, nuevos suspiros brotando de su boca desesperados. Y por fin, Law decidió que era el momento de entrar en aquel cuerpo que llevaba días tentándole con su mera presencia, de conocer su interior, y de domesticarlo a su gusto. Sin embargo, mientras su mano delineaba la entrada a su más anhelado deseo, de nuevo se vio interrumpido por su atemorizada presa.

—Espera—y de nuevo aquel tono de voz enfadado y demandante.

Pero con un ligero deje de miedo que no le acababa de gustar y que le impedía continuar como quería con aquello.

Law se detuvo entonces, solo un momento, decidiendo contenerse durante dos segundos más y analizar aquella nueva información que no le convencía.

¿Miedo? Se cuestionó ¿Por qué?

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo de lo que tenía que haberse dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo cuando el otro había dicho lo de " yo no soy de esos" o cuando negaba con tanta intensidad lo excitado que estaba.

Kidd seguramente nunca hubiese hecho aquello. O al menos nunca había sido él que lo había recibido.

Aquello enfrió un poco su libido y gracias a dios no cometió el mayor error de su vida. Aunque pensar que sería él el primero en entrar en aquel chico, el primero en verle derretirse de placer bajo suyo gimiendo por más…

Joder.

—Confía en mí—susurró contra la oreja del otro con voz inquietantemente calmada.

Inmediatamente sintió al otro tensar se ante sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que seguramente habría descubierto su secreto. Sin embargo pareció relajarse al escucharle y sus manos dejaron de aferrarle tan asustadas.

Repartiendo lamidas por el cuello del otro para que tuviese algo más con lo que distraerse y mientras con una mano, y con un poco de ayuda del pelirrojo, desabrochaba el pantalón e intentaba bajárselo como podía, su otra mano acariciaba aquella tentadora entrada probando ligeramente un poco de presión a cada vez. Cuando por fin el otro consiguió deshacerse del molesto pantalón empujándolo a algún lugar de la cama, el moreno decidió que era el momento y introdujo el primer dígito en aquel calor que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando probar.

Kidd lanzó un gemido ahogado de dolor y ocultó inmediatamente su cara en su pecho. Law se quedó quieto durante un momento dejando que el otro se acostumbrase a la intrusión, repartió besos y caricias tranquilizadoras por su cara y pelo y finalmente, cuando consideró que el otro ya estaba bien, comenzó a moverse palpando aquel apretado interior. Fingiendo lentas y profundas embestidas que arrancaban al pelirrojos sonidos a veces molestos y a veces solo jadeos. Su boca se hizo agua solamente con sentirle. Tan apretado, tan caliente, estaba deseando entrar ahí y marcar aquel territorio como de su propiedad, sin embargo tenía que prepararle o sabía que nunca se perdonaría arruinar un buen polvo por impaciencia.

Aun así su aguante no era tanto como él creía y no tardo mucho en introducir un segundo dedo en aquel mar liquido y en ganarse un mordisco en el hombro por parte del menor.

Sonrió divertido mientras repartía besos de disculpa por el pelo del otro. Aunque el en fondo tampoco se arrepentía tanto. Esta vez sin embargo era distinto, y con el segundo dedo dentro del otro y con un ligero mejor acceso, comenzó a buscar aquel punto dentro del pelirrojo que aceleraría las cosas a su gusto.

Sonriendo ligeramente cuando por fin lo encontró y prácticamente Kidd gritó de placer mientras abría las piernas como nunca y volvía a recostarse contra el colchón dejándole ver su cara de placer, Law atacó aquel punto sin descanso. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la cara del pelirrojo que prácticamente se deshacía entre sus manos. Dios, esos ojos inundados del mismísimo placer, esa boca abierta y gimiendo ya sin pudor alguno…y solo eran dos simples dedos, ni siquiera se la había metido, se recordó el moreno. A este paso juraba que podría hacer eso una y mil veces, solo por volver a ver al chico en aquel estado.

—No… no pares—susurró de repente el pelirrojo y recolocándose bajo él abrió las piernas con aquella impresionante flexibilidad montando sus ahora tres dedos desesperado.

Law le miró extasiado entonces sin necesidad de moverse, pues parecía que el otro era ahora el desesperado que estaba deseando aquello. Aferrándole entonces de los hombros para detenerle de aquel hipnotizante baile, sacó sus dedos de la entrada más que preparada del otro.

—Idiota… te he dicho que no pares—protestó con cara de suplica el menor, con aquella mirada necesitada que hacía a Law relamerse hambriento.

Aun así solo río ante la demanda del otro y queriendo torturar un poco al otro en venganza por hacerle esperar tanto, le decidió molestar.

—Quítate la camisa Kidd—comentó refiriéndose a la camiseta que Kidd aun llevaba puesta pero totalmente alzada hasta su cuello—quítatela y entonces te daré algo mucho mejor que unos simples dedos—

Sin embargo no pudo más que excitarse, cuando el pelirrojo prácticamente se arrancó la prenda desesperado y alzó las piernas en alto abriéndolas aun más y exponiendo su temblorosa entrada al otro ya sin vergüenza ninguna.

—Hazlo—ordenó entonces.

Law tembló encantado con aquella nueva faceta del otro, la tímida estaba bien, pero definitivamente la desesperada y sumisa le ponía a mil. Aferrando las piernas del otro por detrás de las rodillas las llevó hasta su pecho recargando de paso su peso sobre ellas.

Su pene rozo aquella entrada tan preparada para él.

Kidd gruñó en respuesta e intentó mover sus caderas para intentar acabar con aquella tortura de una maldita vez ya que el otro iba demasiado lento para su gusto. Sin embargo la postura se lo impedía totalmente y solamente se removió incomodo bajo el agarre del otro.

—¿Que te he dicho sobre las ordenes niño?—siguió torturándole Law.

Aunque con la curiosidad en su mente queriendo saber hasta donde sería capaz de llegar el pelirrojo por que le follase.

—¡Hazlo!—gritó esta vez el pelirrojo en la cara del otro. Odiaba que le hiciesen esperar, y definitivamente el otro ya había sobrepasado el límite de su paciencia hacía eones.

—Mastúrbate—ordenó de repente el otro cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué?—la cara del menor era un poema— No digas estupideces y…—

—No—y su negativa fue absoluta—tienes que aprender quien manda aquí, así que hasta que no te masturbes delante de mi no habrá nada de esto—y entonces Law movió sus caderas y la mitad de su miembro entró dentro del otro golpeando de lleno aquel delicioso punto.

Kidd se arqueó sobre el colchón mientras de su boca escapaba el gemido más degradante que nunca había emitido. Su cuerpo tembló y se retorció sin poderlo evitar sobre el colchón a pesar de la incómoda posición. Sin embargo, cuando quiso responder, Law ya había vuelto a sacar su miembro de dentro suyo y una sensación de vacío le invadió.

Dios quería, no, necesitaba al otro dentro, pero de nuevo el moreno no hacía nada, solo le dejaba sentir su miembro frotándose contra su entrada sin profundizar nada.

Gimió exasperado.

—Puedes considerarlo como un castigo—explicó de repente el moreno contra su boca con aquella diversión en su rostro— por desobediente—

Y Kidd quiso estrangularle allí mismo y borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su cara.

Sin embargo aquella endemoniada postura no le permitía el movimiento que quería más que mover sus brazos y poco más, y además, estrangular al otro no serviría de mucho para lo que necesitaba. Podría suplicar, de eso estaba seguro, pero aquello sería tan degradante como lo de masturbarse y además, seguramente el otro no se lo tragaría y solo se reiría de él obligándole a masturbarse de todas formas.

Rindiéndose ante el otro bajo las manos a su propio miembro que estaba más erecto y duro de lo que jamás lo había estado y comenzó a bombearlo con ganas frente a los ávidos ojos del otro que no se perdía detalle.

—…Realmente lo estas deseando ¿verdad?—

—¡Sí!—gimoteó necesitado mientras su mano apretaba y cobraba más intensidad.

Inmediatamente los jadeos y gemido escapaban de su boca mientras sentía su dignidad yéndose a la mierda. La mirada de Law volvía a ser aquella que le ponía los pelo a de punta, con aquellos ojos grises tan calculadores, prácticamente memorizando cada cosa que hacia su mano sobre sus propio miembro y tomando anotaciones mentales para posterior uso. Kidd se descubrió excitándose cada vez más ante aquella mirada, era como si el otro se lo estuviese comiendo en aquel instante, su mano tembló imperceptiblemente sobre su miembro mientras sentía la hormigante sensación del orgasmo que se avecinaba. Se mordió un labio impotente.

—para—ordenó entonces el moreno con aquella voz seria y dominante. Pero Kidd ya había alcanzado el punto de no retorno donde su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería.

—No…—su voz sonó débil por el placer.

Esta vez los ojos de Law volaron sobre los suyos, tan serios y firmes que Kidd sintió un escalofrío.

—Kidd para—ordenó de nuevo.

Y Kidd sabía que en el fondo tenía que parar, y no solo por la orden tajante del otro, sino porque él quería acabar de una forma muy distinta. Pero estaba tan cerca, solo unas cuantas embestidas más y…No, tenía que parar. Apretando los dientes alejó la mano de su erección sintiendo su cuerpo prácticamente romperse por el esfuerzo.

Los instantes pasaron mientras él intentaba contenerse y dejar de temblar entre espasmos de necesidad. Dolía, su miembro dolía hasta el punto de que parecía a punto de estallar.

Cuando por fin volvió a relajarse y su mente volvió a reaccionar, estaba empapado de sudor y jadeaba como si de verdad se hubiese corrido.

Law le miraba aun sin haberse movido ni un milímetro, una sonrisa inundaba su cara y sus ojos desprendían una desorbitante satisfacción. Acercándose a él volvió a besarle de aquella manera tan pasional que le dejaba sin aire. Kidd quiso contestarle de la misma manera, defenderse del otro de alguna forma, sin embargo ya no le quedaban las fuerzas suficiente para intentarlo y simplemente se dejó someter como el otro quería.

—Buen chico, parece que has aprendido la lección—murmuró Law mirándole fijamente con la respiración tan calmada que Kidd quería gritar de frustración, mientras le acariciaba la cara como se acariciaría a un perro obediente—ahora tendrás tu recompensa—

Kidd no tuvo ni tiempo para intentar recordar a que se estaría refiriendo el otro, cuando de una fuerte embestida Law entró dentro suyo.

Esta vez el gritó de Kidd prácticamente se podía escuchar en la ciudad entera.

—Joder—maldijo entre dientes apretados mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas y no entorno del cuello del otro como deseaba.

—Gracias—contestó Law burlándose ante aquel comentario.

Kidd gruño de nuevo mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener al otro dentro suyo. Jadeó, dolía, estrecharse tanto después de todo no era normal, pero definitivamente se sentía bien, dejarse hacer aquello por otra persona, confiar en ella y que ella te follase hasta que no supiese es ni tu nombre definitivamente era bastante estimulante.

Law salió de nuevo y volvió a empotrar le contra la cama sin piedad alguna. Golpeando al instante su próstata con una precisión maestra. Kidd volvió a lloriquear sintiendo como al instante su cuerpo volvía a excitarse al borde del orgasmo. Estaba demasiado sensible y el ritmo frenético del otro estaba pudiendo con él.

—…Law—intentó llamar al otro entre jadeos ahogados y bocanadas por aire—no tan…por favor—

Pero como siempre el otro siguió a su royo, y lo único que hizo fue besarle con ganas mientras lentamente aumentaba el ritmo. Kidd se arqueó contra el colchón, y mientras el otro por fin le soltaba las piernas y le dejaba moverse. Sus manos volaron a la espalda del otro clavándole las uñas en venganza y en un intento de contener el orgasmo.

El pelirrojo bajo las piernas dejando al otro entre ellas cómodamente, Law acarició sus muslos y subió hasta apretar sus nalgas con posesividad, alzándole del colchón las caderas y haciéndole responder a cada movimiento que él hacía quisiese o no. Prácticamente parecía que el otro intentaba someterle con cada envestida.

Pero Kidd no aguantaría mucho después de tanto jueguecito, sobre todo con el otro haciendo lo que quisiese sin escucharle. Sentía su erección atrapada entre sus cuerpos recibiendo demasiada fricción, al otro jadeando contra su boca mientras su mano le acariciaba la cara hasta introducirse delicadamente entre su mechas rojas, prácticamente de una forma reverencial. Luego volvió a tirarle del pelo y a unir sus bocas entre jadeos ansiosos.

Y Kidd no podía más, el otro estaba siendo demasiado dominante, demasiado intenso y posesivo. Moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que él otro le estaba marcando se separó del beso del otro.

—Law…yo no…voy a…—sentía su cuerpo empezar a temblar entre descargas de placer y sin aguantarlo más, por fin se dejo llevar.

Law encima suyo le sonrió sarcásticamente y de nuevo volvió a agarrarle del pelo y a obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

Apretando su muslo y subiéndolo hasta su cintura, Law aceleró aun más hasta un ritmo poco humano, penetrándole cada vez más profundo y fuertemente.

—Hazlo Kidd—comento relamiéndole la boca—quiero verte corriéndote debajo mío totalmente rendido ante mi—

Kidd sentía los primeros escalofríos del orgasmos tomarle por delante. Apretando los ojos se aferró al otro. Y dejo que le llevase por delante. Gritando hasta romperse las cuerdas vocales.

Fue el mayor orgasmo que nunca había sentido, le atravesó de golpe partiendo en dos sus terminaciones nerviosas y dejándole peor que la gelatina. Sintió con la mente en blanco y músculos tensos como algo mojado cubría su estómago y parte de su pecho, y sintió también como el otro seguía envistiéndole aunque cada vez más erráticamente , de una forma en la que parecía que intentaba contenerse para no acabar con aquello y prolongarlo aun más y más.

Kidd le dejó a su ritmo. Por mucho que quisiese intentarlo aquello no podría durar eternamente, y además, él estaba todavía demasiado cansado como para quejarse por la forma en que el otro le seguía empotrando contra el colchón. Y encima, con los espasmos del orgasmo aun recorriéndole no quería acabar haciendo ninguna estupidez que le dejase de nuevo abierto de piernas a merced del otro.

Pero como pensaba el otro no duro mucho más y con unas ultimas envestidas fuertes y potentes acabó corriéndose dentro suyo con un potente gemido que se quedo grabado en la mente del pelirrojo. Kidd le sintió derramarse dentro suyo llenándole totalmente, y la boca de Law le dejó de nuevo un mordisco en su cuello. Gimiendo ante el repentino mordisco apretó al moreno fuertemente dentro suyo ganándose otro gemido ahogado contra su cuello y otro temblor por parte del moreno.

Agarrando al otro del pelo como había hecho Law antes, le levantó la cabeza y esta vez fue él el que le beso ferozmente mientras el otro jadeaba en los últimos espasmos de placer. Se relamieron mutuamente entre jadeos, alargando el momento todo lo que podían, aun abrazados y sin separarse.

Dejando ver inconscientemente había algo más que simple sexo en aquel acto. Que había una necesidad mucho más grande enterrada debajo. Pero pasaron los minutos y al final simplemente se tumbaron uno encima del otro agotados. Law encima, recostado contra su pecho y aun con su pene enterrado dentro suyo, y Kidd debajo abrazándole en respuesta y con las piernas abiertas dejando acomodarse al otro entre ellas.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Kidd con un tono somnoliento.

Law se removió entonces saliendo de él otro y mordiéndole de nuevo en el hueso de la clavícula posesivamente. Kidd tembló adorablemente bajo suyo mientras aspiraba entre dientes.

—Podemos volver a hacerlo—comentó Law como si tal cosa—me ha gustado tanto verte tan obediente y suplicante que podemos repetirlo y repetirlo todo lo que quieras, solo dame diez minutos y seguimos—

Kidd sintió su cara enrojecer de nuevo y sin poder contenerse, le dio una colleja al otro fuertemente en la nuca. Law rio divertido ante su gesto.

—¿Qué es esto Kidd? ¿te vuelves revelar ante mi?¿tengo que volver a enseñarte cuál es tu sitio?— sus manos volaron a rodear de nuevo uno de aquellos rosados pezones del otro retorciéndolo vilmente.

—Para—volvió a gimotear Kidd sin querer que aquello se profundizase mucho más, su cuerpo no aguantaría otra sesión de sexo como la que habían tenido por mucho que el otro intentase excitarle. Simplemente su cuerpo ya no respondía más— en serio—

Esta vez el moreno sí que paró y se alzó sobre su pecho para mirarle a la cara. Law sonreía, pero a diferencia de las sonrisas anteriores, esa era una mucho más cariñosa y feliz que hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiese estúpidamente nervioso. Sobre todo cuando el otro siguió con aquella extraña atmósfera empalagosa que había surgido entre ambos y comenzó de nuevo a acariciarle el pelo rojo que seguramente estaría hecho un caos después de tanto sobeteo.

—Veras, en mi tiempo había un mito que muy pocos conocía de lo antiguo que era—empezó Law de repente.

Kidd frunció el ceño ante el cambio de tema y fue a protestar.

—No, déjame acabar—comentó el otro mientras paseaba sus dedos por sus labios con una mirada que le dijo que, o se callaba y le dejaba seguir, o volverían al sexo duro y sin consideración.

Kidd asustado decidió no volver a interrumpirle, y Law sonrió ante lo curiosamente obediente y sumiso que se había vuelto el otro después de aquello. Tal vez tendría que haber asaltado al otro antes, se habría ahorrado un montón de pajas y peleas. Aunque en el fondo también se lo pasaba bien discutiendo con el otro y sacándole de quicio.

Aun así Kidd le miraba con una ligera emoción y curiosidad en la mirada. Law se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo bebía de sus palabras cada vez que decía algo de su época de faraones y pirámides. Kidd le había explicado en su momento a que se dedicaba, y aunque Law no lo entendía del todo, estaba claro que al pelirrojo le encantaba. Y a Law le encantaba la mirada que Kidd ponía cada vez que le contaba algo.

—Veras esta leyenda era muy poco conocida ya que proponía otro mito de la creación y por lo tanto estaba más bien censurado. Sin embargo creo que es más cierto que la otra— comentó— En esta versión, cuando Ra creó a los humanos, nos dio todo lo que podíamos necesitar, comida exquisita, riqueza desmesurada, poder sobre el resto de cosas, todo.. sin embargo con el paso de los meses, en vez de agradecer lo que teníamos y vivir felices, nos volvimos envidiosos, acaparadores y surgió el egoísmo. A los pocos años empezamos a matarnos unos a otros con ansia de tener más y de más poder, y nos creímos lo suficientemente arrogantes como para tener el derecho a decidir quien vivía y quien moría—

Kidd parpadeó sorprendido ante aquella historia. Increíble, un nuevo mito de la creación, además definitivamente sonaba como algo que el ser humano haría y parecía mucho más creíble que el original. Lo de que habían surgido de las lágrimas del ojo de Ra no se lo creía nadie.

—Ra, al ver lo ocurrido, se sintió decepcionado y enfadado a la vez con nosotros—siguió Law— así que, con el propósito de que aprendiéramos una lección, nos lanzó una maldición. En la maldición Ra dividió el alma de cada persona en dos, y las desperdigó por el mundo. Así las dos mitades nunca serian felices ni llevarían una vida plena a menos que encontrasen a su otra mitad, y una vez que la encontrasen y se uniesen de nuevo en una sola, nunca serian capaces de volverse a separar—

Esta vez Kidd si que frunció el ceño sarcástico. Aquello sonaba a mensajito de quinceañera ilusa sobre el significado del amor y lo de encontrar al alma gemela y al príncipe azul. Sin embargo no dijo nada y solo siguió escuchando la hipnótica voz del otro.

—De esta forma la gente dejó de pelearse una con otra con miedo de que la persona a la que atravesase con la espada fuese su otra mitad. La gente empezó a protegerse una a otra, a formas familias y clanes, unos apreciando lo que habían encontrado, otros buscando y mirando con cariño lo que podrían encontrar. Y aunque seguía habiendo inconscientes ansiosos de poder y riquezas, la humanidad se tranquilizó y por fin pudo prosperar como Ra había deseado que fuese—finalizó Law aun sin dejar de acariciar sus mechones rojos.

Kidd le dio la vuelta a la historia en su cabeza. Ciertamente tenía toda la pinta de mito antiguo y absurdo, aunque nunca lo había escuchado ni leído en ninguna de las paredes de los templos egipcios. Aun así principalmente pensó en ello porque sabía que en el fondo Law estaba tratando de explicarle algo, aunque en vez de contarlo de una forma normal como todo el mundo, lo hacía de esa forma misteriosa y elegante que tenía de hablar y que al pelirrojo le encantaba como nada en este mundo.

—¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?—preguntó al fin queriendo volver a escuchar la voz del otro en vez de pensarlo él mismo por su cuenta.

Law se recostó sobre él perezoso y volvió a acercar sus bocas a cortos milímetros, aunque como siempre tentándole y sin llegar a tocarle. Dios, aun sentía su manos enredadas en su pelo y acariciándole posesivo como si fuese un maldito gato de los que tanto adoraban los egipcios.

—¿No has pensado nunca en por qué pasé tantos siglos durmiendo en la piramidal en aquel estado? Sin morir, sin vivir, solamente durmiendo y…esperando—preguntó rozando de nuevo sus labios con una delicadeza que hacía al pelirrojo querer abalanzarse a por el otro y sellar un beso de una vez.

Sin embargo las palabras del otro resonaban en su mente como u eco.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que me estabas esperando a mi? ¿Que soy tu otra mitad?—preguntó incrédulo.

Law asintió.

—No le veo otra explicación a lo que ha ocurrido ¿Por qué otra razón permanecería en este mundo en ese estado? Nunca encontré a mi otra mitad en mi anterior vida como faraón por mucho que la busque, simplemente nadie me atraía lo suficiente, ni concubinas, ni nobles de la corte, ni siquiera comandantes o soldados del ejército—confesó al fin el moreno— y sin embargo llego aquí y desde el primer momento no puedo quitarte los ojos de encima y solo pienso en cuál es la mejor forma de meterte en la cama. ¿Cómo lo explicarlas de otra forma?—preguntó.

El tono del otro fue volviéndose cada vez más empalagoso y erótico y con la cercanía que tenían rápidamente la mente de Kidd se desvío hacia otros temas mucho más interesantes. Sin embargo no iba a caer en el juego del otro. Él no estaba convencido de aquella absurda idea y pensaba discutirla con el otro por mucho que le tentase con lo que fuese. Se acabó lo de la sumisión y aceptar cada palabra.

—Abstinencia—respondió sintiendo al moreno fruncir el ceño ante la falta de efecto de sus acciones. Sin embargo, sin rendirse, el moreno comenzó a restregarse de nuevo contra él y Kidd volvió a ponerse nervioso—…co-como tú dices llevas dos milenios durmiendo, es normal que cuando despiertes tengas ciertas…necesidades—

"O instintos animales reprimidos" pensó Kidd recordando la sesión que habían tenido.

—¿Te atreves a tildarme de desesperado?—preguntó entonces el moreno con una sonrisa siniestra que Kidd presagio como el inicio de su tortura, sobre todo cuando el otro se alzo sobre él como una nube apocalíptica lista para estallar en su cara

—¡No! Yo solo sugería que, como tú dices…—

—Cállate—Kidd se calló al instante ante la potente orden del faraón—Eustass Kidd, tu eres mío—y lo que dijo sonó tan absoluto que Kidd simplemente no pudo negarlo por mucho que odiase reconocerlo— y como vuelvas a intentar negarlo o lo ignores y te alejes de mi lado— el otro volvió a inclinarse sobre él y le miró directamente a los ojos—te encadenare a la cama y te tratare como mi mascota personal durante el resto de tu vida—

Y sin más le besó.

Esta vez Kidd le respondió y más por temor a enfadarle, que por otra cosa. Aun así no pudo evitar sentir aquel agradable cosquilleo de excitación en su vientre. Sabía que aquello era extraño, que debía de estar aterrorizado de que un hombre de hacia mil años y al que no conocía desde hacía más de cinco días, le declarase el amor eterno después de una sesión de sexo duro y posesivo contra la cama. O algo así. Aun así otra parte de su mente le instaba tirarse a los brazos del otro, a aceptarle y a dejarle hacer lo que quisiese con él con total confianza en el moreno. Se sentía mejor que en toda su vida, satisfecho y contento a pesar de que realmente no tenía ningún motivo por el que estarlo.

El moreno era un pervertido, un pesado cuando preguntaba por algo que no entendía, y definitivamente era la única persona capaz de sacarle de quicio con simplemente una palabra. Sin embargo se dio cuenta mientras el otro le besaba dominante y le abrazaba sin dejarle irse a ninguna parte, que realmente no quería estar en otro sitio más que en aquel lugar.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos intensamente y en el fondo Kidd supo que el otro tenía razón. Estarían bien, ¿Como no estarlo con un faraón?. Kidd sonrió cálidamente al moreno y por primera vez Law abrió los ojos sorprendido y Kidd notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor. Sin embargo el otro fue rápido y antes de que el pelirrojo dijese nada se bajo de encima suyo y se acurrucó a su lado en la diminuta cama sin dejar aun de abrazarlo, como si fuese incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima.

Kidd suspiró cansado dándole vueltas aun en su mente a lo que acaban de pasar. Aquello era un caos, y todavía tenían que decírselo a Killer, dios mío, ¿Qué pensaría su madre? Sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba en aquellos momentos era…

—¿Eso significa que hay millones de zombis enterrados en sus tumbas esperando encontrar a su otra mitad y que les despierten con un beso de amor eterno?—preguntó sarcástico.

Law a su lado levantó la cabeza y le miró con un ligero rastro de somnolencia en los ojos. Kidd se arrepintió entonces de haber dicho nada y de haber despertado al otro cuando claramente necesitaba dormir. Curiosamente había surgido un instinto protector en él que no acababa de entender. ¿Dios como sería el idiota sarcástico dormido? Kidd sintió sus dedos hormiguear ante el pensamiento, pero rápidamente cualquier entusiasmo desapareció cuando el otro habló.

—¿Que es un zombi?—preguntó el moreno mortalmente serio.

Y Kidd quiso golpearse contra una pared. Acababa de abrir la caja de pandora y ahora el otro empezaría con las mil y una preguntas.

Con un poco de suerte Killer debería estar a punto de volver.

.

.

.

—Em, Kidd…¿Que te ha pasado en el cuello?—preguntó Killer a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban tranquilamente.

Como todos los días los tres se encontraban sentados alrededor de la diminuta mesa de madera desconchada y rayada, como todos los días había sido Killer el que se había levantado primero y había tenido que ponerse a dar patadas a los oxidados electrodomésticos de la habitación para que funcionasen y pudiese hacer su adorado café y como todos los días los otros dos habían bajado por las escaleras esquivando los agujeros traicioneros y sujetándose contra la sucia pared despertados al fin por el escándalo que montaba.

Sin embargo aquel día mientras Killer se bebía su querido café se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba del todo. Y es que, aunque él se había ido a redescubrir los bares de la ciudad junto con algunos hombres de la excavación el día anterior y ahora presentaba en consecuencia el resacón del siglo, parecía aun así en mucho mejor estado que su amigo pelirrojo.

Y por si fuera poco el supuesto faraón parecía sospechosamente feliz y de buen humor mientras bebía largos sorbos del café. Cosa que le puso los pelos de punta a Killer, ya que normalmente el moreno solía despertarse de mal humor y lo único que podían sacarle eran como mucho gruñidos y miradas de odio hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Killer volvió a escrutas a sus compañeros a través de su flequillo intentando descubrir el motivo de semejante estado de ánimo y fue entonces cuando dio con las sospechosas marcas en el cuello de su amigo. Primero se atraganto con el café, luego lo disimuló con la experiencia de años viviendo con gente con deficiencia en neuronas y finalmente parpadeó incrédulo. ¿En serio habían…? Tuvo que hacer la pregunta.

Sin embargo el otro como única respuesta solo se había sonrojado hasta la base del pelo y mirándole con cara de terror se había tapado la marca mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas de un lado a otro.

—Na-nada—respondió al fin.

Killer volvió a darle un trago a su bebida.

A veces el otro podía ser tan obvio. Decidido a no torturar a su mejor amigo más de lo que se estaba torturando el mismo, miró al moreno curioso. Este le devolvió la mirada al instante, aunque esta vez una más sería.

Se aguantaron la mirada un instante prácticamente matándose el uno al otro, pero manteniendo con ella una silenciosa conversación que solo ellos podrían entender. "Como te acerques a lo que es mío te encierro en una tumba con mil escorpiones por el resto de la eternidad" decía uno mientras bebía inocentemente el café. "Como le hagas daño te devuelvo a tu pirámide pero esta vez muerto de verdad" respondía el otro bebiendo también felizmente.

Luego dejaron las copas vacías en la mesa y se sonrieron falsamente. Kidd por su parte suspiró revolviendo aun su café con cara de cansancio y sin enterarse de nada. Como siempre.

—Bueno, así que por fin estas saliendo con alguien—afirmo mirando al pelirrojo—Aunque no entiendo que ves en una momia como esta ¿Como piensas explicárselo a tu madre?—comentó Killer cruzándose de brazos y sin poder contener ya más lo de meterse con el otro.

Un Kidd catatónico podía ser una gran fuerte de diversión según su experiencia.

Al instante la mueca de terror volvió a la cara del pelirrojo. Le miró aterrorizado, luego miró a Law y volvió a mirarle preso del pánico. Killer no pudo reprimir la sonrisa divertida.

—Yo no…¿cómo lo has…No le digas nada—empezó en una cantinela histérica.

Pero entonces Law pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo en un gesto que solo podía describirse como posesivo. Killer quiso rodar los ojos ¿En serio Kidd?¿ No podías haber elegido a otra persona?

—Oh venga Mr. Killer no te pongas celoso, estoy seguro de que tu también encontraras algún día a alguien que te aprecie a pesar de tu pésimo carácter y falta de gusto—

Killer sintió un tic comenzar en su ceja, pero se negó a responder a aquello y simplemente se levantó para irse a su habitación a ducharse y a ponerse algo para ir a la excavación. Después de todo llegaban tarde y ya tendría tiempo más adelante para interrogar a su amigo sin la momia delante. Además las conversaciones con resaca nunca sentaban bien.

—Oh dios mío, mi madre—escuchó murmurar a Kidd mientras salía de la cocina.

—No te preocupes Eustass—escuchó murmurar al faraón con voz empalagosa— si quiero puedo ser muy persuasivo al convencer a alguien-

Y luego sonido de forcejeo mientras Law besaba sin pudor alguno a Kidd. O al menos eso se imaginó Killer por los sonidos de protesta del pelirrojo camuflados por lo que sería la boca del otro. Dios, si iban a estar todo el día así, sería buena idea ir mirando otros pisos. No quería saber ni como sería cuando se acostasen, sabía lo escandaloso que Kidd podía ser y con paredes tan finas como el papel de aquella casa sería prácticamente como si fuese él el que se tirase al pelirrojo.

Cosa que definitivamente quería evitar imaginarse. Por su propia salud mental.

—Espera, ¿Que cojones le quieres hacer a mi madre bastardo?—escucho desde la cocina a Kidd protestar aunque con voz nerviosa.

Y luego el sonido de algo siendo empujado contra una superficie dura. Oh dios ¿en serio? ¿en la puta mesa de la cocina? ¿No podía ni esperar a que él se fuese de la casa?

Suspirando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas acallando los pequeños jadeos que empezaban a oírse. Con un poco de suerte el ruido de la ducha amortiguaría los gritos. Con suerte…

* * *

Bueno, el final es demasiado rosa para mi gusto, yo hubiese querido un poquillo mas de llanto y sufrimiento, pero supongo que por una vez hacer algo asi esta bien U_U

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el fic y como siempre muchas gracias a los que leeis y a los que comentais, os quiero chicos T^T

Nos vemooos~


End file.
